Beautiful Moonlight
by Akira Kyoko
Summary: Beyond Birthday wants revangge towards Kira who killed his Lawi. So on a beautiful moonlight he completes that.


Story Name: Beautiful Moonlight

Author: diap-chan1313

Couple: Beyond Birthday and Light

Raiting: M

Genre: Horror and Romance

o~o~o

The night sky was thick with gray clouds so thick the people of Japan wished for the bright moonlight. The moonlight was beautiful indeed but the soft glow was nothing Beyond Birthday finds much beauty in. He liked the glow of blood _in _the moonlight but never moonlight itself. He had an idea. An idea he has had for a while now he has just needed the right moment to use it. As you may guessed, tonight is that moment. Beyond

Birthday is planning to made a certain person's blood sparkle in a beautiful moonlight. Ever since he heard is his dear Lawi-pop's death Beyond wanted to get revenge against the man who murder he man he both loved and lived to surpass. For a month or so now he had all but reserched everything involving L and the murder knows as Kira, the man who is now on Beyond's death list. So to break this all down, Beyond is going to kill Light

in the middle of a cloudy night. There was one problem with that and that was...he didn't know _who _this 'Kira' is or _if _his even real. Beyond had never really know or care that people though there was a 'mysterious killer who killed criminals with heart attacks', Beyond always either said it with either some disease or karma was coming back to bite on people's asses...again, that was until L died. No random disease that targeted criminals

or karma would kill the 'armchair' detective who spent _all _his time in a room. Even so, Beyond always gets his way so he made 'arrangements' so to speak with some girl her name is was Misa or something. As planned, at 12 pm Misa was at the park where they were to meet. Beyond Birthday did plan to were a mask to the meeting but then just decided to kill her after, she was of no use anymore, right? In his hunched over posture he

made his way over towards the blonde one, he smiled, a cute smile, an evil cute smile. Misa's face turned into a surpised expression as I stepped from the shadow of a tree. From the look on her face she had met L in person and now thinks he has came back to life or is a ghost. "Ryuzaki?" She asked, terrorfied.

'Ah, Lawi had used my name,' Beyond thought. The reason he thought this is because he had only given Misa the name 'Rue' not bothering with the 'Ryuazki' as she may alert someone who had something to do with the murder cases he had been, his plans would have gone to waste.

"You promised infomation, do you have it?" asked the one now known as Ryuzaki. His hand, whiched was placed inside his jeans pocket, twrilled around the pocket knife he would kill Misa with.

"Yes of couse," she said. She wasn't scared anymore but she was pale, pale like she saw a ghost (which she thought she has). After grabbed some paper from a black shoulder bag Misa took her steps foreward. A faint click which only Beyond heard shown he had opened the pocket knife. He was ready to stike.

"Here," The blonde smiled holding the paper to Beyond. He smirked and jumped foreward, plugging the knife into the other's chest. She screamed, cried and died. Beyond did not worry about cleaning the crime scene, he didn't worry if he was caught and then killed for his mistakes, that was after he got Kira. After simply wipping the blood into his white shirt he looked over the paper.

"So this is Kira," Beyond muttered to himself and took a seat in Misa's dead mid section. Beyond was taken back, Kira was nothing like he would have thought. The picture was of a young man, around twenty, he had light brown hair, matching eyes that almost looked full of sadness but on top he could see a sadist glow, all up he looked like a beautiful young man not a evil killer. Under the picture was useless infomation like name,

age,hight, weight and family, what Beyond wanted was a current location, he found it at the bottom of the page. He quicky memorzied the address and took off, leaving the page behind. The sun was not up yet and the clouds were slowly moving but have not moved enough for the moon to shine though. The location of Kira was a house, not a investigation buliding like Beyond thought, the infomation did say he was a part of the

investigation team after all. Beyond Brithday looked down both ends of the street before opening the front fence. The path to the door was small and made of stone, making small 'thud' sounds as his bare feet made connection with the ground. He teased the door knobe, it was unlocked. 'Heh, he doesn't even lock his door before he goes to sleep,' Beyond thought and smiled about how easy it was to enter. Every light was off but

Beyond's eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly. Infront of him was a long hallway and at the end of it was a large stair case, to his left was the living room which connected to the kichen and dinnging room and to his right was what looked like a study area/another living room, the bedroom and bathroom must be upstairs. His feet slovly moved himself off up the stairs. Once up the stairs, four doors met his wake, two on each side.

Slowly and quitly he opened the first door, a storage closet, the second one was a bathroom, two more doors left, one had Kira in it. As he turned the second last door and he plams beguin to sweat, he got as nervous as a murder chould. Unlike the rest of the house his room was the darkest and his eyes chouldn't adjust to the lack of light, but when Beyond turned the light on, he was shown Light of both kinds. This is it. Beyond had

fround what he was looking for, the man who had killed what was rightfully his. The young man, turned over and grunted before trying to wake up, his eyes where foggy from sleep. "L?" he asked. L, the name sounded somewhat foreign coming from someone other then Beyond. Said man advanced, drinking in the sight before him, even with bed hair and bags Light was beautiful.

"No, Kira-kun," Beyond Birthday said, "I am not L, just a copy, a backup, a alternative."

It was true. He got those words from A. A. The person who first gave him his dislike against L. No, dislike is an under-statement, Beyond _disgusts _L. The man used people as prawns, he used their faces for his own, their eyes as his own, their hands as his own, L does nothing himself.

"Kira-kun, what sort of name is Kira-kun? And who are you?" Light question, wake slowly moving over his self, just like the clouds over the sky, still to show the moonlight.

"Kira-kun is your name, Kira-kun and I am B.B, Beyond Birthday," Beyond said, his voice was barly a whisper. Said man's knee rested lightly on the crisp white sheets. Light beguin to panic slighly.

'Does he still think that I am Lawi?' Beyond thought, his hand's placed on Kira's shoulders.

"Shh, Kira-kun, no need to be scared, L would have wanted his," B's voice was sickly but had a sweet sound to it. Why would L want this? L wanted to have Kira stopped, this will stop him, but death may not be the way L would want it, but who cares? Kira would be stopped and everything will go back to the way it should be. Softly Beyond pushed Light onto the bed, legs on either side of Light's waist, the blade of the pocket knife

which he did not close dug into his thigh.

"Beyond," Light grunted as if he was testing its sound. Beyond reached foreward and dug his bitten down nails into Light's cheek and dragged them down, a beautiful crimson trail was left in its wake. The shade of red looked loevly next to the pale skin. The nails meet Light's chin and then they left. Leaning down Beyond licked the trail of blood up, savoring the swwet and tangy taste. It had been some time since Beyond tatsed

blood and even longer Beyond has had blood that good. At the chin Beyond hardly sucked the blood that oozed from the cut and even licked there. With the sucking and licking Light moaning quitely he loudness was muffled with his hand. Beyond wanted to hear Light's moans so from somewhere Beyond pulled out two old, rusty switchbaldes. He garbbed both of Light's hands, placed them above his head and stabbed both hands

until they were both nicely pinned into the bed. Crimson blood stained Beyond's hands, Light's hands, the blades and the white pillow covers.

"Ahhh!" Light's screamed echoed thoughout the house. Beyond waited a moment to see if anyone would come to check on the noises. Nothing. Beyond licked, sucked at Light's hands, keeping the blood in his mouth.

'Beyond," Light moaned in both pleasure and shock. Beyond Birthday kissed Light full and opened mouth, sharing Light his own blood. Once he was sure Light had drunk up most the blood Beyond pulled away, a small trail of blood mixed with slaiva ran down Light's chin and into the wound on his face. Beyond pulled out three more knives along with the pocket knife from his pocket and place them on the bed beside

them, then he removed Light's tee-shirt. His body was lovely he was not petite or lithe but he was not to bulky either. Beyond ran his plam down Light's chest then back up to garb hold of one of Light's nipples. After a few sharp tugs and twist Beyond grabbed the smallest knife, about the size of a grown man's middle finger plus the thumb, and twriled it around the based (and no not down there) before slowly sinking into the bud.

"Hnn," Light groaned. Beyond repeated this process on the other nipple before going down Light's body and inplanted the largest kinfe into Light mid section. Beyond was surpised about how Light was stll alive after all the blood he has lost. Light's moans and groans have turned into pleas. Pleas for Beyond to stop. Pleas to spare his life if he stopped being Kira.

"To late Kira-kun," Beyond smirked sickly, as he shoved the knife futher into his mid section, "You can not take back L's death!"

"Why?" Light asked, "why does he mean so much to you?"

Light coughed up a little blood and Beyond chuckled sarcasticaly but said nothing. Said man got sick of Light upper body and when down to remove his pants. The pocket knife was soon shoved painfully into Light asshole. Light coughed up more blood. With a fast pass Beyonnd Birthday thrusted the knife into the hot passage.

"Ahhh! Beyond!" Light screamed much to loud, but noone came to check on him. Beyond took the knife out, unzipped his jeans and shoved himself dry into Light's bloodly heat. Without even a second to adjust Beyonnd beguin to trust into Light. Said man just couldn't make any noises, he was to weak, where as Beyond made the odd grunt, nothing to loud. They keeped the fast pace until Light came, open mouthed but with

no noise. Beyond pulled out just in time to come onto Light's face. B picked up the pocket knife and slit Light's throat quite deep, ending Kira life. After Beyond down up his pants he lugged Light body down the stairs until the reached the bottom. Beyond searched the house of something good to tie things with, he found a couple of curtain ropes. Beyond grabbed Light's left wrist and tied it there with a gold rope and the other

wrist with a sliver rope. Beyond removed all knives from his body and ran wild, slashing wildly at Light's whole body, he even shaved some of the skin from the bone. Once done Beyond put all knives he has used into his pockets. After a short look Beyond found a telephone on the lounge room. He dialed 000 (or 911 depends which one you know) and told the police something like "I found a body in the house next door to mine."

He hung up and left.

Noone knows were he had left to, but some say one night when the beautiful moonlight shone though the dark gray clouds on a dark night he knocked on a near by mental institution.

When the police came to check the scene of the crime the first thing they saw was a dead body. The body sat on its ass tried to the bottom of the stair case. The red body shone beautifully in the glow of the beautiful moonlight that shone thought he dark gray gray clouds on a dark night. At first they didn't know until a young man took a better look.

"Its Light," said Matsuda.

It was abeautiful ending that suited a beautiful moonlight.

o~o~o

**END**

**THIS TOOK ME FOREVER. HOPE YOU LIKED IT~! =)**


End file.
